You Are for Me
by blackxrose
Summary: This is a story of love, loss, hurt, loyalty, friendship and betrayal. Follow a long as Hogwarts one and only Lily and James face all of those emotions, a long with their friends. Will it ever be a happy ending?
1. Adjustment

**Title:** _You Are For Me_

**Author: **blackxrose

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Classification: **L/J, Fifth Year to Seventh Year. 

**Summary: **This is a story of love, loss, hurt, loyalty, friendship and betrayal. Follow a long as Hogwarts one and only Lily and James face all of those emotions, a long with their friends. Will it ever be a happy ending? Will Lily and James ever face the truth and see eye to eye about everything? No one can make anything happen between them, except they themselves.

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing. Go ahead and sue if you want, I WILL SET MY BROTHERS ON YOU! XD.

- - - - - 

_We would never learn to be brave and patient if there were only joy in the world. _

_- **Hellen Keller**_

- - - - -

**Chapter One: **_Adjustment_

_- - - -_

The fire in the common room crinkled merrily, sending out a feeling of warmth and safety, a long with homeliness to the Gryffindors seated in the scarlet-and-gold common room. Some were hard at work while the rest were just happily chatting away with their friends. Some chose to engulf themselves in a good book, while most of the rest would have chosen to get an early night in. It was, after all, a time period during the O.W.L's for the Fifth Years and the N.E.W.T's for the Seventh Years. So most would say that nearly all the Fifth Years were busy sweating it right now, since they had a Transfiguration exam tomorrow, while the Seventh Years had DADA.

Or not. A certain group of four was not really interested in studying right now. Or bothering to keep quiet for those who were. Those four, were currently busy modifying something 'more interesting', as they called it. They were seated at a table in a dark corner, heads together, staring down at something. But no one could see, since they had their backs turned to the rest of the people in the common room. But passers by would notice it was something flat, and, rather used up.

"Padfoot," an agitated voice said in a 'God give me strength' tone, "YOUR NOT DOING IT RIGHT!" the deep voice growled again, frustratedly, as the speaker tugged at his hair, nearly pulling it out. "You're _supposed_ to make it lead to the cellar in Honeydukes you dolt!"

Ladies and gentlemen, allow it to be said that Mr. James 'Prongs' Potter was not one to be kept waiting, as he was, well, impatient, and not one that tolerated the slowness of others, whatever the situation might be. Being stubborn, and arrogant, he had a lack of patience for those who were not as bright as he was, and therefore that got him in to a lot of trouble. James Potter let go of his jet-black hair, hazel eyes glinting in concentration from behind his round, wire framed glasses. He was standing up, looking down at the piece of parachment and glaring at his best friend. 

"Go change your tampon, Prongs," Sirius Black said, rolling his eyes, but an annoying grin lit his handsome face only a second after that. Oh, joy, did he love to agitate James when James was being overly impatient and wanted to get something done really badly. But that was just Sirius. Sirius Black was a mischievous, intelligent boy who loved to laugh and make the best of everything. He normally got in trouble for things that James did, or things that he did. Either way, it didn't matter to him. Sirius can be sarcastic, and as stubborn as his best friend, and he was wild.

The third member of the group sighed as James whacked Sirius on the head with his wand. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and watched as Sirius retaliated by laughing even louder, as James had steam coming out of his ears. Remus Lupin grabbed the piece of parachment from in front of Sirius and did a complicated little wave with his wand, muttering a spell and watching as the link between the portrait and the cellar worked. "Sirius, James, grow up." He said quietly, glancing at his best friends. Remus Lupin, was the quiet, voice of reason in the group, and the brains behind all of their pranks. He was also the sensible one.

The fourth, and most pitiful watched on, his water blue eyes wide and dumb. His mousy blonde hair hung in his eyes as he watched Sirius annoy James, and Remus trying to compromise with them. He was quietly watching with a hint of amusement as Sirius continued to make comments at James, who got angrier and angrier anyway. Remus finally gave up and continued to work on the map, as Peter sat down. Peter Pettigrew was the fourth and most useless addition to the group, being slightly cowardly, easy to influence, and quiet. He was short and chubby.

The Marauders were four boys who loved nothing more than throwing a good prank, and having fun. Carefree, and still in Fifth Year, they were pulling it together this year, as they were putting the finishing touches on the long-awaited Marauders Map, and had finally accomplished the task of becoming Animagi. And one of them was also having a hard time trying to keep a girl out of his mind.

- - - -

Meanwhile, another group of four were seated at the center of the large common room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Two of them were seated on a couch, while the other two were seated in large armchairs facing that couch. The girls were laughing and joking with one another, just like some of the others around them, and therefore did not notice the little commotion between the Marauders about five tables away.

"Lily, you really shouldn't have yelled at James like that today in front of everyone," a blonde girl said softly, nodding her head as she did so. Hannah Goldberg was never one that enjoyed being mean to people. Never. She was so nice; it gave her the label stupid at times. Hannah was a very kind, helpful person, who was the type that who was annoyingly optimistic, and went on vacation to a different country every summer and came back with something new. An object. Maybe a necklace, which she would not take off, a picture she put up next to her bed, or a book about the country. This year, she had brought with her a book about fortune-telling. 

Hannah had long, golden-blonde hair that was beautiful, and fell a little below her chest. It was straight, and often done up in a bun, or loose. She had steel gray eyes, set against her naturally tanned skin, and an outgoing look to her anyway. Even though she was a bit shy. She was tall, at 5'8", and a Chaser.

"_Really_, Hannah?" a pointed tone said, as a girl leaned forward from her armchair, peering at Hannah intently with her oddly dark, mysterious violet eyes that were slightly large, framed by long eyelashes. The eyes did turn to a shade of icy blue sometimes though, and this was because the girls mother was a metamorphmagus. Her pale, pale skin made her eyes stand out even more, a long with her slightly dark red lips. Naturally reddish-blonde hair fell to her chest, straight and curled at the ends. Her hair framed her face, and shone in most lights as a nice shade, always with a shine to it. Out of all her friends, Millie had the most dazzling smile, but unfortunately, she did not smile when there was no reason to. She was brought up to be like that, formal. But she maintained her slightly outgoing quality from her other side of the family.

"Yes, Millie, really." Hannah said and frowned. Mildred McClellan rolled her eyes and looked back at her friend. "Well, I think she did nothing wrong, by yelling at the prat." She said and nodded in agreement, as though supporting what she had stated and leaned back in her chair. Her English accent (like the others, really XD) was light, and graceful, to match her posture. Mildred stood at an average height of 5'6", and was the kind of girl that was straightforward, patient, and intelligent and did not tolerate stupidity or immaturity, yet loved socializing. Socializing that is not a waste of time, that is. She was usually called Millie, or Mil.

Delia Smith glared at her friends. "Stop it, you guys, and personally, I think that she shouldn't have too, Hannah." He said, earning a smile from Hannah and a glare from Millie. "Thank you Delia." Hannah said to Delia pointedly as Millie 'hmphed'. Delia grinned, brushing away her envied coal black hair away from her face. Delia's hair was sometimes completely straight, or sometimes wavy or curly at the ends, making it really convenient, except that Delia did not think so for reasons she chooses not to discuss sometimes. Delia was tall, standing at 5'8", like Hannah, and had a very good figure, from being a Quidditch Player as well. Delia was very, very pretty, and was also one of the social butterflies in the school.

Aside from her looks, Delia was known to be very outgoing, and a partygoer. She was one to always love having a good time, and a good laugh, and she was never somewhere where she didn't know anyone. Delia's family, the Smiths, were very, very well known, which added more to her being known. The Smiths were a pureblood family, who were nice to everyone, much like their daughter. Her family from her dad's side had a whole three generations of Aurors, and her moms side the same but were Healers.

"Drop the subject. His name makes me sick." Lily Evans said threateningly, glaring at Hannah and Delia. Because they said she shouldn't have yelled at him. Well, she happened to think that she did the right thing, all the way! Potter _deserved_ it. How **dare** he ask her out like she was some kind of deal! UGH! Lily Evans was the fourth person in this group of girls, and the shortest by far, but the most unique looking. Actually, she and Mildred tied in that department.

Lily had beautiful dark red hair that fell above her chest, and was thick, and radiant. Her hair framed her pale face, and illuminated her stunning, almond shaped, emerald green eyes that caught the attention of one lots of times. She was short, and petite, yet her looks were never described as anything other than beautiful. Even though that was the last thing on earth she cared about, what people thought. That was Lily. Stubborn, determined, brave and kind-hearted for the most part.

So, people, that gives you another set of four friends. All different in their own ways…but they managed to get a long. For instance, Delia and Hannah talked about Quidditch, and boys at times, and also fooled around a lot, but Hannah did not like innocent jokes towards people, as Delia did. Millie and Delia like to go to social gatherings and all of that, while Hannah and Lily didn't. Hannah and Lily loved to read, while Delia would rather eat, but Millie was in the same road as Hannah and Lily, etc. They had their ways. But most of all, they were all there for each other. 

"Why shouldn't she have yelled at him?" Millie asked, raising an arched eyebrow. "She rightfully did so after he _tried_, and of course _failed _to use Lily as a deal. He is the most arrogant boy in this school. He walks around like he thinks he is some kind of God!" she said in Lily's defence, managing a small smile in Lily's dorection.

"Thank you **Mildred**." Lily said, glaring at her other two friends who rolled their eyes at her. "Lily, James can be nice, if you get to know him." Hannah reasoned and smiled. "Yes," Delia agreed and nodded, raising her eyebrows at her friends. "He's nice at practice!"

"Sure." Lily said and snorted, shaking her head slightly, twisting a strand of red hair around a thin finger. "I don't see how you guys can even think that." She said angrily.

" 'I don't see how you guys can even think that.'" Hannah quoted Lily with a grin. "I will tell you. Its because were both on the Quidditch team with him and we know that he can be a friend as well as a captain." She said and grinned.

"An insane captain…" Delia mumbled, not seeing James.

"I heard that, Smith. You get to stay longer than the rest at practice tomorrow." Came James' voice from behind Lily, making her jump slightly. She turned around and glared at him, before turning back around to face her friends.

"What? Me? What did I do?" Delia asked, and grinned, like she didn't do anything. "You know you're a great captain, Potter, uh James, sir Gryffindor Team Captain Potter, sir." She said and laughed. 

Hannah laughed slightly. "Hi James, Remus." She said and nodded her head as the other girls acknowledged the boys. "I am assuming that you have studied?" Delia asked and James snorted. "No!" he said arrogantly. "Why should I? I know it all anyway." He said and shrugged as Remus rolled his eyes. 

"Join us, wont you?" Millie said and smiled slightly, generally to Remus, but since she did not like being rude, to James also, looking his way too.

Remus smiled and nodded, seating himself on a chair behind him, while James chose to sit down between Mildred and Lily.

"So," Delia said and smiled, stretching out her long legs (she's wearing sweatpants, not a skirt) and looking over at Lily and holding her laughter. Lily was leaning on James in a way, but she was glaring at him so much that if looks could kill, he would have been dead 10 times now.

"Feeling the love, Evans." James said and grinned; winking at Lily who he felt was burning a hole through his side.

"Keep quiet." She snapped and James did, much to Remus' amusement. Hannah sighed, shaking her head at the sense of negativity in the air. Clapping her hands together, she smiled cheerfully. "Who dares to challenge me for a game of chess?" she asked and grinned.

"I DO!" Peter, surprisingly said, and grinned, sitting down in front of her. "OH NO!" Sirius loud, bass-like voice cried out, "You best be watching your back now Goldberg, Pete is going to steal you title now!" he said and grinned, dropping a chess set on the table between Hannah and Peter, and plopping down in Hannah's now vacated armchair by Delia.

"Sirius." Delia said and nodded. "Delia." Sirius said and grinned. Delia and Sirius were known to have been on and off since fourth year, but even if they weren't together, they were good friends anyway. "Hi Padfoot." James said and grinned. "Sirius, Peter." Lily and Mildred acknowledged. Lily buried her face in her Transfiguration book, pretending not to be interested in the conversation when James pointed out,

"Evans…you're reading the book while its upside down…amazing." He said and smirked at her as she blushed and stood up suddenly from next to him. She glared at him and walked in to their dorm.

Normally, Hannah would have stopped her, but Hannah was deep in concentration in the chess game right now. "James, if you really do like her anyway, and are not just trying to get another name on your list, I suggest you bite your tongue in situations like that." Mildred said, sounding quite like McGonogall, except there was sympathy in her voice for a frustrated looking James.

"I don't get that girl. In fact, girls are weird." He said but quickly corrected himself when a sea of protest attacked him from the three girls. "No, no, they aren't I take that back!" he said and grinned as Delia playfully pointed her wand at him. "Fear my wrath, Jim!" she yelled and laughed.

"Agh! Don't call me JIM!" he said through clenced teeth. But Delia just laughed anyway. Sirius smiled, "Haha Prongs! Someone else finally calls you that!" he cheered and high-fived Delia. 

Millie rolled her eyes but disguised a smile, and Remus laughed slightly. "Its not funny!" James said and pouted. 

"Remus, will you come with me to check on Lily?" Millie asked and frowned as she noticed Lily slip out of the common room. Impossible. Lily was a Prefect. It was 9 o'clock. That meant that Lily was heading out after-hours. 

"Of course." Remus said, and stood up, following Mildred out of the common room. Delia considered going with them, but it was too late, James and Sirius were chasing her around the common room as she screamed and everyone else laughed.

- - - - - 

"I simply do not believe this." Mildred and sighed as she and Remus headed outside to where they thought Lily might be. "Why?" Remus asked. "Because this is not like Lily to go outside after hours, she is a Prefect, as you are." She said and nodded. 

"I see." Remus said understandingly as he and Mildred continued to walk, but noticed that Mildred was now running, and began running too.

Mildred caught up with Lily and gently reached out a pale hand and turned Lily, who was walking around gently, and much to her surprise, Lily jerked away, tears rolling down her face.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, shaking slightly. Remus looked bewildered for a moment as Mildred took a step back, looking shocked. "Lily," she stated, calmly and steadily, taking a step towards Lily, who still had tears rolling down her face and was looking lost. "Why are you crying, Lil?" she asked softly. 

"He's gone!" Lily said, her voice trembling slightly, "And a-a-and he isn't coming back!" she said, looking devastated and miserable as she stood there, shaking with tears streaming down her face.

Mildred felt her own eyes water slightly, and felt her heart surge. She knew what Lily was talking about. And it hurt her to see one of her best friends like this. She slowly reached out, biting her lip slightly, and hugged Lily, who dissolved in tears, her arms around Mildred and sobbed, long, chocked, heart-racking sobs. Mildred felt her eyes water up but held her tears back, hugging Lily and trying to comfort her.

Remus stood there, not understanding, but remained quiet as Lily cried her eyes out on Mildred's shoulder.

"Its okay, Lil, you know he isn't gone forever, he's still in your heart, and in your head forever, and he's out there watching you, and he will never be gone forever, you hear me?" Mildered said, pulling away from Lily, her hands on Lily's shoulders and her dark violet eyes staring in to Lily's confused green ones.

Lily nodded, more tears rolling down her face as she did so. Mildred hugged her again, and a while later, around 10 minutes, when Mildred felt the tears stop rolling on her shoulder. (Mildred was wearing a t-shirt at that time) and pulled back, to feel Lily slipping out from under her. "Oh my God…" she said and looked over at Remus, not quite a shocked 'OH MY GOD!' but an understanding, sympathetic one.

"Remus, she passed out…" she said, pulling Lily up. Remus immediately stepped forward and gently carried Lily away from Mildred, holding her in his arms as he and Mildred walked to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence. Both had not realized that it had been about two hours since 9 and it was now 11, and the common room was near deserted except for Hannah, James, and Delia. (They aren't at the common room, Mildred and Remus, by the way, they are still in the Entrance Hall.)

"Mildred." Remus finally spoke. "Yes." She replied in a near whisper, still staring ahead of her as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway which lead to another staircase, which lead the hallway. "Who is 'he', if you do not mind me asking." He asked.

"Lily's father passed away last year, through the middle of the year, that's why she left for around a month." Mildred answered quietly, crossing her arms over her chest loosely. "I'm sorry." Remus said quietly, looking down at Lily in sympathy. His parents were around, and he was feeling so bad for Lily right now. He could not believe how strong she had been through all of that, since he knew that she had lost her mother in her second year. The respect he had for her instantly increased.

Mildred said the password as she and Remus stepped in, to hear a gasp from Hannah, and a "What happened?" from James and Delia.

"She fell down the stairs, but she's fine." Mildred said to James, but the girls knew there was something else. Mildred gave them 'I will tell you later' look.

Remus gently set Lily down, and Delia took one of her arms and slung it over her shoulders, and Hannah took the other arm and slung it over her shoulders, while Mildred steadied them from the back. The bid the boys a quick goodnight and went up the stairs, letting Mildred open the door to the girls dorm and stepping inside, where all of the other girls in the dorm rushed to ask if they could help as Delia and Hannah set Lily down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Tell us. Now." Delia said, in her serious mode now. Hannah nodded. There were only three other girls in the dorm. Melanie Blackwood, a girl with dull brown hair, pretty brown eyes and freckles, Pamela Johnson, a tall, blonde haired girl, and Norah Jenkins, an odd girl with naturally orange hair nodded, they wanted to know too since Lily was a friend to them also.

"Her father." Mildred answered simply, looking sad as she sat down on her bed, pulling a leg to her chest. All of the girls in the dorm knew about Lily's loss from the day it happened last year. And they were all very supportive since then. They all invited her to stay over with them, of course, to save her from spending the summer with her grandmother. Her older sister, they knew, was married.

"Oh my God.." came from Hannah, similar to Mildred's earlier, and Delia just looked shocked, turning away as the other girls in the dorm all patted Lily's hand as she slept and shot her sad looks. Norah lifted Lily's head and untied her hair from its ponytail, smoothing out Lily's hair and then setting Lily's head back down. "I knew something like this would happen." She said quietly, patting Lily's hand again.

"Listen you guys," Delia said sincerely, looking from once girl to another. "We all need to be nicer to Lily and hold our tempers even if she does annoy us even a little. Okay?" she said with a small smile.

"Of course." Pamela Johnson said and the other girls nodded.

And then they all went to sleep, without talking as usual.

- - - - - 

Setting: A month later. Transfiguration O.W.L. During that month that passed, Lily improved, a lot. 

- - - - - 

**"GET.THAT.THING.AWAY.FROM.ME!"** a girls voice screamed in the Transfiguration hall as she got on top of a desk, looking terrified of the animal jumping around her. Pamela Johnson stood on her desk, screaming like there was no tomorrow. Her silver blonde hair was on top of her head in a ponytail and she screamed at the person who was being examined next to her, an irritated Delia, to get the…the thing Delia had accidentally transfigured instead of what she was supposed to do. She had accidentally transfigured her rat in to a…half rat half plate, instead of a rat to a plate. So now there was this weird thing scampering around, terrifying everyone but the Marauders and some other girls and boys.

"RELAX!" Delia yelled back at Pamela, her naturally lightly-tanned skin flushing red with anger as she transfigured it back in to a rat while the examiners watched a long in amusement. Pamela stepped down from her desk and glared at Delia, since everyone was laughing at her. _'Oh, is she going to pay for this.' _Pamela thought, slumping down in her seat slightly, her eyes narrowed as Delia laughed.

Lily just looked away, holding her laughter. Mildred sat perfectly normal, not finding it funny at all. Hannah was laughing, her hand in front of her mouth, hiding her face from McGonogall who was yelling for order in the hall again. Soon after, everyone settled and the examination continued. 

Delia grinned, turning away from Pamela, who was looking evil, and scribbled something on a note and tossed it to Hannah on their way out of the hall, since you were supposed to walk out in silence.

_Hah! Pamela looks like she wants to put me in a grave alive! She looks funny that way. She actually thinks that way she scrunches up her nose is a glare or something. Haha._

_-Dede_

**That's not funny, D! She looks really mad. I don't think she expected you to laugh at her anyway!**

_Oh well. That's life isn't it! :P. Its her problem if she wants to be a bitch about it. I didn't mean to piss her off but did you see the way she was screaming and everything?! Unbelievable. It as just a silly rat…pale…thingie whatever._

**Delia. You know what I mean. She is not going to be very nice to you after this, and you know it! **

_Oh no. Break my heart but don't die, Hanny! _

**Shut up Delia! You are so mean to her!**

But as Hannah tossed it back to Delia, Sirius reached his hand up and grabbed it, opening it up and reading it with James, who grinned.

**_I agree with Delia, Hanny. It was funny! I nearly wet my pants. Pamela is a chicken anyway! She smells._**

**_-Siri-poo_**

_Alright. Settle down, children.It was funny, but I think you best watch your back, Smith, she looks like she's out to get ya!_

_-J.P_

James grinned and tossed the note to Delia.

_HEY! Get out of our note, Siri-poo and J.P. Loozers!_

**Hi J.P and Siri-poo…what are you doing in our note?**

**_We feel like being annoying!_**__

_Yeah!_

Just as the bell rang, James dropped the note, and walked out with Sirius, Remus and Peter, talking about the way that rat looked. A stream of students walked out ahead of them. Pamela picked up the note, and her eyes grew angrier as she scanned over it, glaring at the backs of James, Delia, and Sirius, shaking her head evilly. Delia was talking to Mildred as she walked out of the room with Lily and Hannah behind them, when Pamela tripped in front of her.

Delia reached out to help her up and was surprised when Pamela pushed her away. "Don't touch me, I don't need your germs." She said and glared at her, stalking away. Delia laughed, shaking her head as Pamela turned away down the corner in to the Great Hall. 

The girls entered the Great Hall and seated themselves near the middle of the table. Lily was cracking jokes with the Prewett twins, Gideon and Fabian. 

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Lily asked the twins and smiled, knowing they wouldn't be able to tell the answer since they were not muggle-borns like her. Delia was sitting next to her, also looking blank. "Well, guess." Lily said and held back her laughter.

"Because she wanted to die?" Gideon said and blinked, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, identical to his brother. They both had teal eyes too, and were tall. Gideon was the keeper for the Gryffindor team, while Fabian did not play Quidditch.

"Because she left her eggs there?" Fabian tried. "Because she wants to be funny?" Delia tried after him.

"To get to the other side!" Lily cried and they all burst out in laughter, rolling around in their seats on the long bench. Mildred was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, discussing a book with two girls and a guy. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were sitting at the end of the table, discussing something, and Hannah was sitting at the Hufflepuff table next to a boy, blushing slightly. Lily, Delia and Mildred did not know who the boy was, but they decided to ask Hannah later on. 

"Muggles have the most nutty jokes!" Fabian said, cracking up slightly. Delia had stopped laughing moments ago and was having an arm wrestling match with Gideon, who was making squeaky girl noises and pretending to break a nail. He beat Delia every time except for one where she used both of her hands and ran away. Very Delia-like thing to do.

Remus was watching Lily from the other end of the table, smiling slightly. _'This is the first time I've seen her having such a good time since last month'_ he thought and smiled, happy to see the improvement in his friend. Delia finally returned after 10 minutes and sat down again, sticking her tongue out at Gideon and they began arguing about it jokingly.

Lily turned back to Fabian and smiled. "What are you considering for a career?" she asked as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Auror." He answered automatically, looking serious now. Lily nodded and smiled. "I see. Me too!"

"That's great." He said and grinned. "They sure do need more Aurors!".

"I agree." Lily said quickly as she swallowed. "So how did you do in the examination?" he asked her.

"Fairly well." She said and smiled. "I had been studying for this test for so long, and I think I did well." Lily finished.

"Same here!" Fabian said and smiled at her. He hadn't been doing so well in his Transfiguration class either, and he was glad that he had done well this time, and not blown something up as he and Gideon usually did anyway. He smiled proudly as Lily laughed.

Soon, everyone began walking out and James caught up with Lily as they walked and looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you dating Fabian?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.

"No!" she said, shocked, "We're just friends, Potter! And even if I was, whats it to you?" she snapped.

"I like you, remember?" he said and winked at her, grinning slightly before jogging away to catch up with Sirius and Remus, leaving Lily standing there glaring after him. "Ugh." She said and stomped away, walking in a different direction that led to the GCR. As she turned a corner, she felt a strong hand push her back against the wall.

"Hey mudblood," a voice mocked, dark blue eyes shining maliciously. "Having a good time at Hogwarts, aren't you? Crapping the halls with your flith!" a second voice screeched, and a pair of dark eyes glared at her, pushing her against the wall again and she winced. A pale hand reached out and a long nail scratched down her cheek, making it bleed. Lily cried out in pain, a hand flying to her face. "WATCH YOUR BACK, YOU AND YOUR KIND, BITCH!"

Cold, mirthless laughter rang out in the halls, sending shivers up Lily's spine as one of them kicked her and they both ran away. She didn't know who they were, since they both had their faces covered. She knew they were both girls, though, deffinatly. 

She began running to the GCR, the normal route that everyone took and stumbled in to Delia, who stood up and helped her up.

"Lily!" she gasped. "Your face!" she said and quickly did a healing charm on Lily's cheek. "What happened to you?"

"These two girls put me in the corner and started intimidating me!" she spat, angry at herself for not doing anything about it. She was a prefect. She walked in to the common room, shaking her head as Delia followed her.

"What did they do?" she asked her, narrowing her gray-blue eyes. "They called me Mudblood and they told me to watch my back." Lily said and frowned.

"Just ignore that, then." Hannah said and frowned, appearing next to them near their usual seats at the common room. "You do **not **need shit like that right now."

Lily felt like changing the subject, so she looked over at Hannah and grinned. "SO, Hanny, who was that cute boy you were sitting with at the table today?" Lily asked and smiled and Delia's eyes lit up. "Yeah, Han, who was that?"

"No one!" Hannah said and blushed. "Who is no one?" Mildred asked as she sat on the couch by Delia.

"The boy Han was sitting with today!" Delia answered and smiled at Hannah innocently.

"Oh, a crush!" Millie said and laughed. "SmuelNyzon" Hannah mumbled way too fast.

"Who?!" the three girls drilled in unison.

"Samuel Dyson!" she said and blushed, sitting down and hiding her face behind a book. "Oh my Good!" Delia said and laughed, "Hah, that boy is so stupid! My girls in Hufflepuff told me that he's too nice for his own good!"

"Really?" Hannah asked and smiled. This seemed to make her happy, not upset. She liked nice boys. Nice boys liked her. It worked fine.

Delia rolled her eyes and plopped down on to an armchair, her long legs dangling over the edge.

"What really?" Sirius asked and grinned, sitting down on the couch. 

"HANNAH HAS A BOYFRIEND! HANNAH HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Delia yelled and laughed loudly, attracting the attention of many. Everyone but Hannah laughed, but smiled at her anyway. "Who?" Sirius asked and smiled. "Samuel Dyson!"

James came over and sat down by Sirius, "What about Samuel Dyson?" he asked and grinned. "Hanny is dating him." Millie said and went back to her book, shaking her head with a small smile. Hannah blushed and thwarted all of them with a pillow. "Stop it now!" she said and glared at them. "There is nothing wrong with that." She said defiantly, sticking her head up in the air. 

Lily laughed, shaking her head slightly. "No one said there was!"

Hannah finally gave up the stubborn act, which was not like her, and blushed, grinning slightly. "We are going to Hogsmeade this weekend." She declared happily. Delia patted her shoulder. "Hey, good for you." She said and smiled. She really was happy for Hannah. Lily high fived Hannah. "Ah, next thing you know I will be forced to beat him up!" Lily said and all of them laughed except Hannah:

"Really, now!" and they all laughed even more. "STOP IT!" you can imagine who is saying that of course.

They all stopped at once and looked at Hannah, who grinned triumphantly.

"Wouldn't it be cute if Lily and James went on a date?" Delia said and grinned. "Yeah!" Sirius said.

"NO!" Lily yelled immediately, blushing and glaring at James, who smiled. "YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO POTTER!"

"YES!"

"NO WAY, I WOULD NEVER ANYWAY!" 

"YES YOU WOULD! YES YOU WOULD!"

"NO NO NO!"

"YES YES YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I WILL NEEVR EVER GO OUT WITH YOU POTTER, NOTHING WILL EVER BRING ME TO THAT NOW, AND NOTHING WILL EVER BRING ME TO DO THAT FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! I PROMISE MYSELF I WILL NEEVR GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"YOU WILL GO OUT WITH ME EVANS, AND NOTHING WILL EVER BRING YOU NOT TO GO OUT WITH ME, MAYBE NOW BUT NOT FOREVER, AND I WILL GET YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME ON A DATE, AND I WILL ALWAYS TRY FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! I PROMISE MYSELF I WILL ALWAYS TRY!"

Lily and James were both staring at each other, glaring, except that James began to laugh, loudly, to Lily's annoyment. (Is that even a word?). Delia and Sirius were laughing already, Hanah and Mildred were staring and Remus was disguising a smile.

"What is so funny, Potter?" 

"Nothing." He said and grinned. "Absolutely nothing. Just get this Evans, for as long as I live, I will never stop trying. You hear me? Get adjusted to that, really, I hope you will." He said and smiled at her.

Lily shoved James off the couch and walked away, fuming. There were lots of things that needed adjustment to this year alright, lots and lots of things. 

"Oh she's got the hots for me!"

**A/N:**** Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first chapter of my second L/J fic! I hope its nice, and I also hope you did not get bored. At all. Anyway, I just got done watching Titanic…and…well…I cried. Same thing when read some people's stories here on FF.net about Lily and James. XD. Such a loser. Oh well. That's life. Anyway, about the fic. Love it? Hate it? Think it needs improvement? Think I shouldn't write it anymore? Makes you think? You like it? TELL ME ABOUT IT!!! I really really want to hear what you all have got to say, I really do. No lie there, mate. :p. Anyway, I have a question for all of you! I want you all to answer it, please:**

**Your favourite of Lily's friends is:**

**A) Mildred**

**B) Delia**

**C) Hanny**

**And once again, please review and thank you for reading this! Oh, and on a side note, I won't update till I get 10 reviews :D. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T REVIEW EVEN IF BY LUCK THERE IS MORE! Hehe.**

**Yours truly,**

**_BlAcK x RoSe_**

****


	2. Reality

**Title:** _You Are For Me_

**Author: **blackxrose

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Classification: **L/J, Fifth Year to Seventh Year.

**Summary: **This is a story of love, loss, hurt, loyalty, friendship and betrayal. Follow a long as Hogwarts one and only Lily and James face all of those emotions, a long with their friends. Will it ever be a happy ending? Will Lily and James ever face the truth and see eye to eye about everything? No one can make anything happen between them, except they themselves.

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing. Go ahead and sue if you want, I WILL SET MY BROTHERS ON YOU! XD.

- - - - - - 

_Reality is the leading cause of stress amongst those in touch with it. _

**_Jane Wagner (and Lily Tomlin)_**

- - - - - - 

**Chapter One: **Reality

- - - - - - 

"Oof! Good Lord, Han, get off!"

"No! Get up."

"_Just a minute for bloody hells sake!"_

"James will slaughter us!"

"Try me."

"Grr."

"ALRIGHT, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! ITS GODDAMN FIVE IN THE MORNING AND SOME OF US ARE _TRYING_ TO SLEEP!"  

"Um…oops…"

"Mmf."

"Delia!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm up, now screw off…"

Hannah Goldberg rolled her eyes at one of her best friends, sighing slightly as Delia rolled off the bed and fell, getting tangled up in to her bed sheets. Sure enough, the other girls were drifting back to sleep as Delia Smith stood up, stretching out her arms. "I hate James." She mumbled, yawning and lazily getting in to her scarlet Quidditch robes. Hannah smiled good-naturedly at her. "Heavens, Delia, its evaluation day, and some people would think that you would be up at four shaking in your underwear on this day!" Hannah said, raising a golden blonde eyebrow at her.

"Pah. It's just a day that James is all serious and moody and he makes us do the hard practices, and whoever flops, gets a world-wide lecture and extra practice hours." She said and shrugged, brushing her hair and then tying it in to a long ponytail, tossing the brush back by Pamela's bed as she put on her shoes and laced them up. "And besides, it isn't like James would throw any of us off. He picked out of nearly everyone who likes Quidditch in Gryffindor and he picked us, so not only are we not going to disappoint him today, he wouldn't throw us off if we did, Hannah, I mean its not like I am scared or anything, but I just know James." She said and shrugged as she and Hannah walked out of the common room, walking a t a fast pace to the Great Hall. 

The castle was quiet, in a peaceful sense without all the students running around and laughing in the halls. Delia still looked tired, but there was a determined glint sparkling in her eyes, while Hannah had her usual pleasant smile on her face as she walked. They stepped in to the Great Hall quietly, and noticed that all of the team was already at the Gryffindor Table, half asleep of course. Hannah plopped down next to her fellow Chasers, Gideon Prewett and Dylan Farwell, greeting them both cheerfully, snapping them out of their daze, they both greeted her, Gideon much more miserable than Dylan, who smiled at Hannah and complemented her on the way she did her hair up. 

Dylan Farwell was a Sixth Year, and a very sweet person. Dylan had hair that fell to her neck, caramel colored hair with a few natural blonde streaks in it, and eyes of a golden brown color. Her skin was very tanned, and she had a beautiful smile, although she was not that stunning altogether. She had a pointy nose, and she was of average height at 5'6". Dylan was nice to every single person she came across, and just chilled with everyone. She was very open-minded, and an avid reader, the reason why she daydreamed in most of her classes. Her grades weren't really that good, but that was just her. She had braces, although they were going to come off in the summer. Dylan was well liked between her peers, but her best friend was in Ravenclaw. Dylan was a muggle-born girl, but that didn't stop her from making a name for herself and getting friends.  

Delia sat down next to the Seeker and captain himself, Mr. Potter. "Ready to do the best you got today?" he asked her and grinned, raising his eyebrows teasingly at her as though to tell her that it was going to be hard but in a more joking than serious way. 

"You'll be lucky if I let one get past me, Jim." Delia said and laughed. She was the keeper on the team. The beaters, Sirius and Sonia, were both stuffing their faces, eating competition to be exact.  

"Come on, all of you, besides Sirius and Sonia, eat something, I'm telling you its going to be a _long_, **hard** day. So get eating, I really advise you to." He said firmly, glancing around at all of them. Delia took a small bite from her buttered toast, nodding to Dylan. "James, why do we have to have an evaluation day?" Gideon asked through a mouthful of bacon. "Because I need to check up on all of your skills when things get tough, that's why." James said and grinned. "They don't call 'im Crazy Captain Potter for nothing." Sirius said and grinned at James, winking slightly.

"But we all love James, right everybody?" Sonia cried out to the team, and her question was responded to with a chorus of 'yeah!'

 Sonia Hartford was also a Sixth Year on the team, and the one who encouraged everyone and always cracked jokes to lighten the mode. So she was sort of like funny-girl. Sonia had brown hair that was curly, and fell to her shoulders, and she had big, brown eyes and brown freckles on her face. She was okay looking, and a mischievous grin always lit her face, scaring most of the teachers, and her two best friends. Sonia didn't get a long with the girls in her dorm for many reasons; she got a long with Dylan, but not the rest. Her good friend was a shy, quiet boy in Hufflepuff. Sonia didn't get a long with many people who didn't get her sense of humor and straightforward, easy-going attitude, but she didn't care, whoever didn't like her, she returned the favor. 

James rolled his eyes at his team. "And what, you thought that was going to make things easier on your poor souls?"

"YEAH!" came the response.

"Too bad."

"HEY!"

- - - - - - 

Mildred McClellan rose from her bed slowly, eyes scanning the room quietly. Soft breathing could be heard all around her, indicating that all the other girls were sleeping. She glanced at Lily, who was sleeping on her stomach, her hair a tangled mess.  She smiled and put on casual, faded jeans and a light blue t-shirt, brushing her reddish-blonde hair in to a sideways ponytail high on her head. She walked out of the girls' dormitories and out of the common room. She had woken up to go watch the Quidditch team practice, since it was the reason for all the hassle made by her two friends in the first place anyway. On her way, she ran in to Fabian Prewett, Gideon's brother.

"Hi, Fabian. How are you?" she asked him with a polite smile.

"I'm fine." He said and yawned. "Sorry," he said and grinned sheepishly. "I'm so tired. My brother, James, and Sirius, thought it would be funny to make so much noise so early in the morning. Where are you headed?"

"Ah, same story as me. The other girls managed to fall back asleep but I just couldn't." she said with a light frown. "Oh, I was headed to the Quidditch pitch, watch them practice and hopefully not flop on their evaluations. It was the reason I was awoken for so I might as well go." She said and shrugged.

"Great, since that's where I'm going too!" he said and smiled, and they headed off towards the pitch together. 

- - - - - - 

"Alright, all of you, wake up, some of you, shut up, and listen." James snapped, growing impatient of either the snores or the chatter. The team fell silent, some heads snapping up. James glared from one face to the other. "Alright." He said. "Today, it's the Beaters' lucky day, we start with them." He said and grinned, while Sonia and Sirius didn't bat an eyelash. They were ready. "After the Beaters, the Chasers." He said. Hannah smiled nervously, Gideon gulped, and Dylan patted both of them on the back reassuringly. "And then, me, the Seeker." He said.

"And don't you look at me like that, Sonia, I did not make things simpler for myself, that I can promise," he said, "And last but not least. The Keeper." James finished off. "Now this is what I expect from you," he said, pointing his wand at the white board behind him, where a few words appeared in James' messy scrawl.

**_Effort_**

**_Will_**

**_Seriousness_**

****

"I want all of you to take this seriously, and I want you to give it your best shot." He said and pointed back to the board, where the order of the practices was written in a bulleted list.

**_Beaters_**

**_Chasers_**

**_Seeker_**

**_Keeper _**

"As of now, since I know there are no questions." He said superiorly, "I have found a set of new moves for each of you. All of you have to listen." He said, and turned to Delia. "I was reading a book-"

**GASP.**

"About Quidditch!" he snapped at Delia, blushing furiously as she smirked. "And I came across this move that you could do to trick a Chaser as they hurry to score. Look them in the eye, with a mocking look, and then move very fast from goal post to the other, and then if you can, back and forth. Confuse them. Don't stay in one spot. By doing that, they cant confuse YOU by pretending to score one way and then shooting it over to the other end, which I notice happens a lot." He said honestly and shrugged as Delia nodded. "And besides that, try not to catch the ball with your hands all the time, as it can get tricky when you're far from it."

"Okay…for the Beaters…" he started and kept on talking as the team listened to him willingly…well maybe not entirely, but they were not the bunch that wanted to disappoint their captain now. 

- - - - - - 

Meanwhile, inside the castle, twinkling blue eyes looked over at the many portraits in the room, a sad look inside them. Albus Dumbledore sighed, standing up from his chair from his desk and pacing around his office slowly, hands behind his back. He had heard the news, heard the rumors. Seen some believe it, and some not believe it. He hated to admit that it was most likely true, most of it made sense. It all fit together. He looked over at his beautiful phoenix, smiling sadly.

"Why," he stated in a sad, tired tone. "Would anyone want to steal the lives of others, strip people of their happiness, and steal the innocence of childhood?" he asked, as if the phoenix would answer. He did not understand why Voldemort, as he has heard people whisper in shaky tones if they dared, call him, wanted to take over the wizarding world…by ridding it of all its muggle-borns and all those he called 'blood traitors'. He was one of the first to hear of the attack on the Dupree's, and on Gerald Hart. 

The Dupree's were a family of well-known, well-liked purebloods, who accepted all types of people. Mr. Dupree, had married a muggle woman, and he had two children. He had held a high position in the ministry, yet before anyone knew, they were gone, he and his family, all found in the living room of their home, looks of blank shock on their faces. 

Gerald Hart was a muggle-born man. An Auror, to be exact. Very powerful, he was, skilled at his job, and a low-key kind of guy, not one to socialize. He was attacked by a group of black hooded people while at his home. The only reason they defeated him was that because he was outnumbered greatly. 

Albus stared out of his window, realization dawning on him. Soon enough, these kids were not going to be able to live in peace anymore. They were not going to be able to feel safe all the time, or unsuspecting of what might go wrong next. It was all going to start, soon, he knew, it was all going to get terrible, and then worse, till one conclusion. One that might be good, and bad, he feared. Or rather, he felt. 

He did not want this to happen, as everyone else did, but what could he do to stop him? To stop Voldemort and his sick followers was going to be impossible. He needed a plan, and a good one at that. But it will take time, and organization. He did not want to have to bear with the fact that soon enough people were to be torn from their families, some from their partners, and many will lose their lives at the hands of Voldemort…soon enough, soon it will all start again.

- - - - - - 

 "I don't know Lucius…" a normally snotty and superiour voice said. Right now, the voice of tone was worried, and maybe a bit withdrawn. A skinny hand ran through long, silky pale blonde hair, blue eyes twinkling nervously.

Narcissa Black could not make a decision for the first time in her life. She sat back in to the velvety silver armchair and crossed her legs in a prissy manner, intertwining her fingers together as she looked over at Lucius.

"What's there not to know, Narcissa?" Lucius said, sounding slightly irritated as he looked over at the skinny, prissy blonde girl seated on a couch in the common room, back straight of course. "Its as simple as everything else. We join, make our families proud, make ourselves proud…and its service." He said and smirked in malice at the thought. He sat next to Narcissa and wrapped his arms around her. She was the only person that he ever had to re-think things twice for. The only person he would ever consider for.

Lucius Malfoy was not going to step back from this for anyone else…even her…all right, maybe he might consider not for a little for her. Lucius Malfoy was Head Boy at this time, making him feel extra reassured of himself. His silky silver blonde hair was brushed back sleekly as always, dark gray eyes hardened. 

"But what if…what if…we get hurt? Or murdered. That would be the shame of both of our families, Lucius." She said, leaning back in to him, resting her head on his chest, glaring at some of the little first years around as though daring them to go tell a teacher what she and Lucius were discussing; had they heard anything. 

"I assure you, that wont happen. The Dark Lord promises safety to all those who join and their families." He drawled, twirling her hair around his finger subconsciously. 

Narcissa sighed slightly, "Alright then." She said, trying not to hesitate. "If you're sure." 

"Of course I'm sure." He said arrogantly, smirking slightly. "After all, who would not want to rid the world of its Mudbloods these days? And all those traitors…" he said, his eyes darkening dangerously. 

Narcissa nodded, "That I can agree with." She said, turning around and planting a kiss on Lucius' cheek. 

"I knew you would." He said and nodded. "Do you know who else is joining, from your dorm?" he asked her.

"Bellatrix and Rudolphus." She said. "For sure. They're Fifth Years, by the way." She said, even though she was pretty sure he knew. Her sister had agreed the moment Narcissa talked to her about, as had her boyfriend. Bellatrix was ecstatic; she couldn't wait till she left Hogwarts so she could join.

"Severus Snape is in as well. Seems like he could wait till his graduation, though." Lucius said and shrugged. "But Voldemort wants people from our year; graduates, to join. So I have Nott, Avery, and Ramstein." He said proudly.

"And I've talked to Delaney. She will be joining as well." She said and smiled slightly, the thought of her best friend joining making it a little bit easier for her to join. 

Just then, Bellatrix, and Regulus Black walked through the common room doors. Narcissa and Lucius pulled apart, Narcissa waving to her sister and cousin lightly.

They raced over. "Wasps or Magpies?" Bellatrix demanded, she and Regulus standing next to each other shoulder to shoulder, out of breath, waiting eagerly for an answer. 

"Magpies." Lucius and Narcissa answered at once. 

"TRAITORS!" Bellatrix screeched at them, scowling as Regulus grinned triumphantly. 

Lucius laughed. "What are you two on about?"

"We're making a polly." Regulus said.

"Poll." Narcissa corrected. 

"Whatever." He snapped, and Lucius frowned.

"To see who people like better, Wasps or Magpies. And so far, I'm winning!" Regulus said and smiled teasingly at Bellatrix who frowned.

"The Wasps are so much better." Bella said and rolled her eyes, before she and Regulus bolted out of the common room again. 

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged looks and cracked up.

- - - - - - 

"…and that's all for today's new set of moves." James said, smiling at his team, who nodded. "So are we going to win against Ravenclaw on Tuesday?" he asked, a mad glint in his eyes as he looked at them. 

"YEAH!" they roared.

"LOUDER!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Good." He said and grinned. "I thought so." He said nonchalantly and they all laughed as they stood up and walked out of the dressing rooms and out on to the Pitch. 

"Right then, in to the air." James commanded in a loud voice so everyone could hear him and they all soared in to the air, forming a circle in the air.

"As I said, we are starting with the Beaters. Here is what they have to do." He said, looking over at Sonia and Sirius. "I will assign all of you a position on the field, very spread apart of course," he added. "And we will set the Bludgers loose, and all of you have to stay put in your positions, and of course the Beaters have to make sure the Bludgers hit no one. If they do, not good." James said and nodded. "Now, I don't want any of you to move, no matter how close the Bludger's get to you. Unless you _have_ to move, **do not move**." He said and assigned all of them a position on the field, the found himself one.

"Let the Bludgers loose, and start!" 

Sonia did so. At that moment, Mildred and Fabian had seated themselves at the Gryffindor stand. The waved to the team quickly and watched. They had heard the instructions, and the both thought James was mad.

The Bludgers zoomed out of the box, swirling around in the air before firing away in different directions. Sirius chased after one headed towards Dylan, and swung it away, smirking slightly.

_'This cant be that hard.' _

That was before he realized he had shot it towards Giddeon.

He went after it as fast as his broom would go and just as it was 15 inches away from Giddeon, he swung his bat back and swung it away. Giddeon was looking slightly windswept as Sirius zoomed away. 

"Damn!" Sonia yelled as she beat one Bludger away and noticed that it zoomed a few inches away from James face yet she sent it all the way across the field towards Delia.

She chased after it and sent it away, with such force she swung it out of the pitch.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" James yelled to her and grinned. 

Meanwhile, Sirius yelled as he collided with Hannah, and nearly knocked the girl off her broom.

"Sorry!" he said breathlessly, cursing as he zoomed away and swung the Bludger away, out of the field.

Well, this continued for another half hour, and then it was over. Sonia and Sirius were breathless, and looking disheveled by the time it was over. 

"Well, that went well." James said happily as the gathered in a circle again. Some of the team members still had looks of horror on their faces from being too close to a Bludger, and some were looking fine. Sirius and Sonia were tired, and trying not to glare at James. 

"Now, the Chasers." He said and smiled, turning towards the three Chasers. They all looked ready.

"I want all of you to be side by side on the field, evenly spaced out of course, leaving a lot of space, I want you spread out across the whole field side by side, and then I will assign the other team members to be in those two spaces, and then the Chasers take off, and they must not separate from the straight line they are in. All of you must remain at the same line no matter what. You will be passing the Quaffle to each other in order, and the other team members will be moving up and down as we go from one end of the field to the other." 

Hannah looked nervous, and Giddeon looked slightly surprised, but Dylan smiled. 

"Right then, in your places." He said. 

It looked like this:

H                        G                   D

          D So               S J 

And it had to stay like that all from one end of the field to the other, with the Chasers remaining in the same line, and the others moving up and down while the Chasers passed to each other.

The practice went on for half an hour, encouraged by Mildred and Fabian, who were cheering…and yelling to be careful at some points, and by the end of the practice, half the team had a small bump on their head. 

"Now its my turn." He said and grinned. "All of you fly around the field really fast, all across, and yell out at me where the Snitch is. Just any direction, of course, and I have to find it. In three minutes tops." He said. "I have Sonia timing me. And by the way, we will repeat this for half an hour."

10 minutes later, on James' third try.

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"JAMES, DOWN THERE TO THE LEFT!"

"DOWN JAMESIE!"

James flew around, trying to block their voices and find a fleck of gold. He did, by Sonia's head. He zoomed towards it as it flew downwards, very near the ground. If he didn't make a sharp turn upwards just then, he might as well die. He didn't. Dylan screamed as James collided with the ground roughly, his hand outstretched. Sirius jumped off his broom, he was about seven feet from the ground, and ran towards James, as did Giddeon.

James stuck his hand up.

"I caught it!" 

"POTTER YOU ASSHOLE!" Delia screamed, and Hannah sighed in relief, Mildred rolling her eyes at his antics as Fabian laughed his head off at Dylan, who still looked dumbstruck.

James had hurt his shoulder, and his neck, but he insisted on going to the game.

By the time Delia's practice had finished, the team had been practicing for four hours, since James had put on a small match at the end. 

The team all looked like a real mess. They had been practicing from 6 to 10. As they walked inside the castle, they all headed towards the Great Hall again, some to eat and some to sit with their friends. 

Hannah, Delia and Mildred parted from the team and found Lily sitting by herself. 

"Hi!" she said and smiled pleasantly at her friends as they sat down, Delia looked grumpy and Hannah looking happy. "How was practice?" 

"Great." Hannah answered for both of them, since Delia was stuffing her face.

"Potter nearly killed himself." Mildred said and rolled her eyes remembering his antics.

"Nearly?" Lily said disappointedly.

"Lily." Hannah said and frowned. 

"Hannah." Lily said.

Delia snickered and Mildred laughed as Hannah stuck her tongue out at Lily.

- - - - - - 

"Padfoot?" James said, turning to Sirius who was stuffing his face. 

"Yeah?" Sirius said as he swallowed, turning to James.

"Do you think she…Evans, do you think she really hates me?"

Sirius paused, looking over at Lily, who was laughing.

"No. I don't think she does." He said and smiled at James, who smiled back. "She doesn't hate you, but she definitely hates what you do. See, Prongs, its not you that she hates. Your actions make her hate you." He said and shrugged. "I mean, she thinks you're conceited. Remember her speech?" he asked and grinned. "We leave school in a week. Who knows what will happen over the summer?"

What the boys didn't know was that a lot was going to happen over the summer…a lot. 

- - - - - - 

"The Hogsmeade trip is in…" Delia said, then paused, thinking. "Two hours!" she said cheerfully. "And we are all going to go!" she continued as the other girls stared at her. "First, I hate to break it to you Lily, you need a haircut, and then we need to go get Hannah some new robes, and then Mildred needs to buy make up, and I need…uh…a new quill." She said and grinned. 

"Right." Mildred said. "How many times have we told you not to go through our trunks?"

"I forgot," she said, waving her hand indifferently. "I did look through your stuff and I couldn't help noticing that Hannah had some puce robes that make my eyes hurt, and she has these disgusting shit brown robes that need to be burned in hell…and Lily's hair is frizzed…," she said, clapping her hands together. "Lets get moving, we have two hours to get ready."

Lily choked on her pumpkin juice. "Excuse me?" 

"Hannah is going to be with Samuel after she's done with us. The trip is four hours after all. Two us, two him." She said and shrugged. "And I am going with Adam Davies." She said and grinned.

"Adam Davies?" Lily said and all three girls cracked up.

"What?!" Delia snapped, blushing furiously.

"He's been flirting with you since, oh, third year, and now she takes notice, you can be so dull sometimes!" Mildred said as soon her laughter died down in to a chuckle.

Delia rolled her eyes. "Harharhar."

"What's so unfunny?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Delia.

"They think I'm stupid because Adam Davies has been flirting with me since third year and just now I notice." She said and rolled her eyes. "Oh. He is kind of lame, you see, that's why you didn't notice." Sirius said and grinned.

"He is not!" Three guesses who said that.

 "I mean, he can never answer back when James is talking to him!" 

"That's because James has been talking back to people ever since he learned to talk!"

"True!" Lily suddenly piped up.

"Yes, but, Davies is just a chicken. He's annoying." 

"And are you trying to suggest, Sirius Black, in your own delusional way, that you are better?" 

"Maybe."

And then Delia started to laugh her head off. "Adam is so much nicer than you are, Sirius."

"Yeah." Sirius said, sighing disappointedly. "And stupider."

"Are you saying that he's not good enough for me and you are?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm _too_ good for you, Smith, I was merely telling you that he is bellow you." 

SPLASH.

"I was going to drink that!" an annoyed fourth year said as Sirius blinked. He had just had a tumbler of pumpkin juice turned over him. "Girls these days, and how they deal with honesty." He said and rolled his eyes, and just then, three more glasses of pumpkin juice were emptied over his head as Lily and the two other girls followed after Delia, who was on her way out of the hall, laughing. 

Whoever said that Sirius was an insane hyper kid sure did have problems.

- - - - - - 

"Aw, poor Sir. Doom – and – Gloom for splashed out by four girls?" James said, cackling as Sirius rejoined his friends, pounding his fists on the table.

"Be quiet, Jim, I was merely stating out facts to Smith. Your wife agreed with me on…some points." He said and smirked. James sputtered and stopped laughing, cuffing Sirius over the head. Sirius was known for being too arrogant to pay attention to anyone except for those he wanted to. Meaning that he only paid attention to his friends, and to others…when he felt like it. Sure, he and the other boys were the height of cool (A/N: *quoting Remus*), but that didn't mean that he had to be nice too right? 

Well, the author chose to have Sirius as more of a stubborn, daring, mischievous and maybe sort of mysterious boy in her story instead of your average hyperoid. 

"Are we going to Hogsmeade?" Peter piped up.

"I know I am." Sirius said and shrugged, glancing at the other boys.

"I cant." Remus said and sighed. "I have an Astronomy Chart to finish."

"Bummer." Sirius said and frowned. "Prongs?"

"I'm going."

"Pete?"

"I cant, I'm not done my chart either, so me and Remus are finishing ours together." He said and shrugged.

"Okay, Jimmy, 'tis just you and I then."

"_You and I!_" James mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Sirius blushed and glared at James. "Not my fault I grew up with prissy people!"

- - - - - - 

At Hogsmeade

- - - - - - 

"**PUT.IT.ON.**" Delia commanded, shoving a fancy dress robes in to Hannah's hands and pushing her in to the dressing room, rolling her eyes slightly as she stepped in to the one next to it. 

"But…but…they're just robes!" Lily said as she was also bullied in to trying some on, as was Mildred.

Delia gasped. "You…you…you make it sound like…they're just…just fancy pieces of clothe sewed together!"

"Delia, your dress robes _are_ just fancy pieces of clothes sewn together." Mildred said in a news-flash kind of voice.

Mildred was staring in to mirror. She was wearing velvet, dark purple set of dress robes. The robes had a low neck cut, slightly rounded so that they barely hung off her shoulders. They were slightly loose, with a golden thing in loops all around that tied at her belly button and hung down, yet flowed out softly from her lower waist down. Mildred looked good in them, since her pale, lightly freckled complexion and reddish-blonde hair just fit with the dark purple color. 

"I don't like them." She said and sighed.

"Why not?" Lily asked, looking over at Millie. "You look great. At least you don't have to wear the type that I'm wearing! They're the itchy kind!" 

Just then, Hannah came out, rolling her eyes. She was wearing baby blue robes that had long sleeves that flowed out at her hands. They were tight all the way down to her lower waist, then the flowed out, and sort of trailed behind her when she walked, but not too much so that it was annoying. They had a hood in the back, and the same kind of belt as on Millie's except the one on this robe was silver. The robes had another layer of material over them, a light silvery one. She looked amazing in them. 

"Oh my God!" Delia squealed as she hopped out of the dressing room, "Hannah, if you don't buy these, _I'm _going to buy them for you!" she said and grinned "You look so pretty in them!"

"You do!" Lily said and grinned as Hannah frowned.

"And those puce robes are scary." Millie said and nodded.

"Fine." Hanah grumbled. "Delia…what are you wearing?"

Delia laughed. She was wearing dress robes that were tight from shoulders to ankles. They were a metallic shade, and she couldn't walk in them. She was just being silly anyway. Lily laughed. "Ha, you aren't actually going to buy those are you?"

"Of course not!" she laughed. "I was being silly." She said and stumbled back in to the dressing room to take them off. All the girls changed out of the dress robes and back in to their normal clothes. Lily was wearing a white skirt that flowed to her knees, and classy white sneakers. She was also wearing a navy blue sweater. Her hair was in a neat ponytail with strands in her face. That was Lily's style; classy.

The girls walked out of the shop. Delia had bought a white set of dress robes, and Hannah the blue ones. Next, they were all dragging Millie in to a make up store.

"I don't know what to get. Yay. We can leave now!" she said and grinned. 

"Oh no we don't!" Delia said and dragged her over to a stand with red and peach colors. 

She gave Mildred of pink-red lipstick, and Millie reluctantly applied it. She looked nicer, but just then Lily nearly tied her on to a chair and applied very light gold eye shadow to her eyes, and Hannah added on the mascara. 

"It works!" Delia cried out happily.

"It does not!" Mildred complained, sighing slightly as her friends rubbed off the other make-up and applied other shades. Finally, an hour later after they had convinced Millie to buy herself a set of make up that would suit her skin tones, did she agree and they headed to a hair saloon to get Lily's hair done.

Lily knew her hair had split ends and she had not problem with getting it cut. Except one thing.

"Cut it to your neck!" Delia said and grinned.

"No way!" Lily said, shaking her head. "Just to my shoulders." She insisted, and so that was done. After that, the girls parted ways. Hannah skittered off to the Three Broomsticks to meet Samuel, and Delia to Honeydukes to meet Adam. Mildred and Lily smiled at each other. "So where do you want to go?" Lily asked. 

"Scrivenshafts Quill Shop." Mildred answered and they headed off.

- - - - - - 

James and Sirius examined a bright red, rather ugly quill in the back of the shop, cracking up over it as James stuck it behind his ear and made girly faces. The owner of the shop was smiling, shaking his head slightly as they put it back and picked up a dark blue one, that Sirius liked. "Oh, this one is pretty nice." Sirius said, buying it without bothering to check for the price. James got a dark green one. "Wonder why?" Sirius said, whistling innocently. 

Just then, Lily and Mildred stepped in. Lily nearly made a move to turn back around and leave as soon as she James, but Mildred squeezed her arm and dragged her forward in to the shop. 

"Hi." James said to Mildred and Lily.

"Hello James." Mildred said. Lily said nothing, pretending to look at a hideous gray and orange quill.

James got irritated. He got ignored even trying to be nice? Fine then. "What, Evans, am I too not worth your time so that you can even say hello back or are you just too self righteous that I'm out to kill you?" he asked, half jokingly, half angrily.

"No Potter, I just chose not to associate with people like yourself." She snapped. 

"I know, because your holier-than-thou attitude wont allow it, right?" he asked, as he walked past her and out of the shop with Sirius. 

Lily growled, nearly crushing the quill she was holding. "Idiot." She mumbled, picking up a golden brown quill, which shimmered slightly with the suns rays. "This is a nice one." She said and paid for it, glad it was a reasonable price.

Mildred picked a black one, and with that, they left for Honeydukes to buy some chocolate and candy.

- - - - - - 

Back at the common room after the trip

- - - - - - 

"Sam was so nice to me!" Hannah gushed, her dark brown eyes twinkling. "Look what he gave me!" she squealed pointing at her neck. Delia smiled at Hannah, "Oooh, that's so nice!" she said, closely examining the necklace that hung off Han's neck. It was a golden locket with an S [heart shape] H on it in tiny diamonds. Not real, though. "How pretty." Lily said, smiling at how happy Hannah was. Mildred grinned, "I'm happy for you," she said.

"So am I!" Sirius said and grinned as he and James walked past, laughing loudly.

Lily nearly took out her wand and fired a spell at Sirius before Delia and Mildred pushed her back in to her seat. Hannah's smile faltered a little and Lily felt her blood boil again.

"Oooh let me curse him, D, just one!" Lily growled. "There was more?" Millie muttered. 

"You'll get in trouble, Lily. You're a Prefect. Besides, I don't care what he say's," Hannah said confidently and touched her necklace, smiling happily again. That seemed to have a small calming affect on Lily.

Soon enough, after four hours of talking, laughing and playing Exploding Snap with other house members, most of the people went to sleep. Just Lily and James were left then, with a half asleep third year in the far back corner.

Lily was doing some homework, and James was just sitting there.

Lily couldn't stand it anymore.

"What is your problem, Potter?" she asked and glared at him. She had still felt slightly angry from the day's earlier events.

"No, Evans, what's your problem? What have I done to you?" he snapped.

"What have you done to me? What have you done to me?" she demanded, standing up. "You be nasty to my friends and you expect me to be nice to you? Boy, Potter, you are dull!" she laughed, but mock laughing.

"It was none of your business, Evans! Keep your nose where it belongs, in a book or something!" he said. Lily blinked. It should have not affected her as much as it had.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. 

"It means," he said, standing up, "That maybe you should stop walking around telling people what to do when it isn't any of your business. Stop putting people down, its not your right to. What else? I told you to stuff your nose in a book because it seems to me like you do the world better when you keep your nose in a book instead of actually being social and annoying everyone else when you do so. You can't seem to grasp the fact that you shouldn't always act then think." He said, before realizing the impact of his words on Lily. He knew he was being cruel, he knew not a word her said was true. People liked Lily, but he was just getting to her to annoy her, to hurt her as much as she hurt him. 

Lily had tears streaming down her face. "You…you don't know anything about me Potter, so…so just shut up!" she said and pushed past him in to the girls' dormatories.  

It just then that reality dawned on them and they knew how much each the others words always made them either shatter or smile. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Hey everybody! Sorry for the very long wait for the second chapter! Tis just that I have been so darn lazy this past month, and I had writers block. And the other half of it is that while I was writing this chapter, I was up to a good six pages when my @#%*=! computer turned off. Just like that. Boom. Bye six-pages-of-hard-work!  And I was so pissed off I didn't write for two weeks. Then I got over it and started again. Hah. So all of yews tell me how this chapter was. Which scene was your favorite and why? Was there anything funny? Anything that sucked or should change? I want to hear it folks! 

Oh, and I do not want anyone to review yelling at me that JAMES IS A CHASER. I do not believe that he is. Period, if you don't like that and are going to make a huge fuss out of it, do not read this story. If you want to tell me what you think James is in your review, great. But I do not want an argument with any reviewer. Thanks.

Thanks to: Allie, Muzicizdbest (glad to see someone thinks that Titanic is actually a drama not a comedy :P), Falene (She is like you? That's cool! ^_^. Tell me in what ways!), evilgurl, Dee Ann, FrEgOrGeLuVeR225 (Thanks!). __


End file.
